The present invention relates generally to medical equipment and particularly to a catheter for use in injecting and sealing a fluid within a body cavity such as the uterus and thereafter usable for positioning same.
The prior art encompasses catheters for insertion into different body cavities, as for example, the anal cavity for the purpose of regulating body functions. Additionally, other catheters are intended for insertion into various other cavities both for controlling body functions, as well as for the administration or withdrawl of fluid.
Additionally found in the prior art are catheters in combination with inflatable means provided for the purpose of catheter retention. Examples of prior catheters are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,131; 3,459,175; 3,766,920; 3,802,418 and 3,896,816. The prior art also discloses adjustable plates manually positionable along the catheter, in some instances, to prevent fluid expulsion.